multiverse_profile_version_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Cathyl
Cathyl (キャトル, Kyatoru), is both the fictional character and tritagonist of the ''Monster Girls'' series created by Okayado. She is a female Minotaur, specifically a Milk-Producing type. She is has her home stays alongside Merino, Ton, and Cott at a dairy farm doing lots of heavy lifting and power work. As a "milk minotaur", Cathyl ends up insisting that Kimihito to milk her frequently (since she was too embarrassed to ask Merino). However, despite the fact that milk minotaurs as a whole tend to be calm and reserved, Cathyl is unusually emotional, and due to her short temper her relationship with the ranch's owner was in trouble when she thought he was having affairs with other women. It turns out he was just talking about the ranch's livestock, and they make up after Cathyl realizes her mistake. She appears at the Inter-species Cultural Exchange Exposition with Merino running a Milking Experience booth (milking cows and sheep, to Kimihito's relief). She and Merino later transferred to the Black Lily Innovations dairy farm to help working to share her expertise run for the President, despite her tough attitude she seems to have pleasant memories of Kimihito's previous interaction with her and asks him to help relieve her backed-up milk problem (she hates using milking machines). When the other Minotaur girls find out that Kimihito is helping her "express" by hand, they all start demanding "personal service" which for some personal reason makes her even more bad-tempered. "If you hurt me, I'll knock ya into next Tuesday." :—Cathyl threatening Kimihito before he milks her. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Cathyl is a very tall and muscular woman, with a statuesque height of 2.31 meters, with long black and white ponytail hair. She keeps her hair in a ponytail with black & white stripes going down the length of it. Under each of her eyes she has a thick black stripe. As a Minotaur, she has a pair of large bull horns on her head, a cow-tail and ears, and her legs have feet hooves instead of actual human feet and are covered with fur. As a "milk minotaur", Cathyl also possesses very massive and large breasts (Q-cup) that grow larger when too full and needs to be milked frequently. Her clothing consists of nothing but ripped overalls with a small cow pattern bikini underneath (although in the recent chapters the bikini was absent or missing) and a pair of workers gloves. She also wears a "cow bell" around her neck. * Hair Color: Dark brown and light pink * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 231cm (7'7") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Cathyl is a very hard worker as she was concerned about being behind schedule after treating Kimihito's injuries. She can be quite emotional as she was noticeably sad and angry at her lover for supposedly cheating on her. Due to this she can be aggressive as she later apologized for kicking and choking her host. She also threatened Kimihito with violence should he take advantage of her while milking her, to the point of nearly crushing his skull. This temper is especially noticable as Cathyl is a "Milk Minotaur", who are usually known to be calm and reserved. Despite her aggression, she is quite friendly when she is calm as she apologized for the accident with the logs and even treated the wounds. She even offered fresh vegetables as thanks for Kimihito's and Centoreas' work. Cathyl is quite prideful, as she refused to ask Merino to milk her despite the fact that it urgently needed to be done, as it would be too embarrasing for her. A noticable trait of hers is her inability to remember names. This had tragic consequences, as due to it she believed her host was having an affair with multiple women due to the fact that she forgot the female names her host kept mentioning were those of his livestock. She has a habit of munching on a piece of straw. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Merino * Ton * Cott * Kimihito Kurusu * Centorea Shianus * Papi * Meroune Lorelei * Black Lily Ranch Members ** Mil ** Cream ** Urt ** Cara ** Chizu Family * Cathyl's Boyfriend/Farm Owner Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Minotaurs (ミノタウルス, Minotaurusu) are a demihuman race with bovine attributes. Affiliated with Greek myth, Minotaurs are visually muscular, possess cloven feet and are easily taller than an average human while also possessing greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. There are two types of Minotaur, the lactating "milk producing" types and the aggressive "bullfighting" types. Much like their bovine counterparts, female "milk producing" Minotaurs produce large quantities of breast milk. If they do not milk their breasts regularly, their breasts become swollen to the point of it being painful. Minotaur milk is said to be both nutritious and delicious, with consumer demand being higher than the amount on the open market. Powers :* Strength: As a Minotaur, and due to her size and muscles, Cathyl possesses great strength. She can easily lift a grown man with a single arm, unintentionally nearly crush a man's skull with her bare hands, and carry logs as large as her body and slam those respective logs into the ground with a man-sized hammer with little effort. In fact, Kimihito noted Cathyl is the strongest Minotaur working on the Black Lily Ranch. :* Lactation: Due to a Minotaur's bovine nature, Cathyl regularly produces large quantities of breast milk, enough to fill a large bucket. If she is not milked, her breasts become even more swollen and heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. According to Mero, who was unaware of what she was drinking, the milk is very tasty, rich, and creamy. The quantity of the milk seems to depend on how well her breasts are massaged before milking. Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Breast Pumps: Due to being unable to milk herself, and refusing to rely on others to do it for her, Cathyl bought a large amount of Breast Pumps. However, the pumps do not work on her, due to the huge difference between her breast size and their milk quantity compared to the small pumps. * Minotaur Milking Machine: Due to the Breast Pump fiasco, Cathyl eventually acquired a Milking Machine designed for Minotaur use. While this removes the need for outside help, Cathyl does not like using it as it is very rough. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past At some point, Cathyl wanted to join the exchange program. While she was waiting in line for an interview, a Killer Bee got impatient and tried to fly to the front of the line, causing Cathyl to call her out on it. Synopsis ''Monster Girls'' Cathyl runs into Kimihito and Centorea after losing control of some logs which roll down a hill and accidentally injure Kimihito. Feeling responsible, she carries him to the ranch and tends to his wounds. After hearing about their reasons for being there, Cathyl offers to let Kimihito, Centorea, and Papi train on the farm. As a reward she would share some of the farms freshly grown vegetables. However, she refuses to hear their names, saying she'll forget them anyway due to being bad with names. While working with Centorea to plant a new fence, Cathyl mistakenly expresses the belief that Centorea needs to be milked by Kimihito due to her own large breasts. When a flustered Cerea corrects her, Cathyl gets embarrassed and quickly changes the subject. She later demands to Kimihito that he milk her due to her not being able to do it herself and refusing to let Merino do it for her. However, Cathyl is very uncomfortable with this and threatens Kimihito with violence should he take advantage of her. Due to the goat milking he did earlier, Kimhito is succesful in emptying Cathyl's breasts, though he refuses to let the milk go to waste and collects it in a bucket. It is later revealed that she had a relationship with her host but the relationship would later end after she she believed he was cheating on her with several women. Kimihito, however, realizes what's going on and reveals to Cathyl that the women names her lover kept mentioning where those of his livestock, much to her shock. After the host comes back, Cathyl apologizes for hurting him and true to her word, gives Kimihito and Cerea their rewards. She is later seen begging Papi to finally go back home, as the Harpy refuses to leave the farm's baby chicks. Sometime later, Cathyl, Merino, and Tonn and Cott visit the Sno Ball Hot Spring Resort, where it is mentioned by the twins that Cathyl and her lover are fighting again, though Cathyl denies responsibility for it. When Miia ends up at the farm looking for a part-time job, Merino and Cathyl agree to hire her. After Merino explains the demand for Pan and Minotaur breast milk, Cathyl brings up the fact that Merino had been lactating this entire time, but the Pan shyly dodges the issue by bringing up Cathyl's industrial milking machine. As the Minotaur gets milked, she mentions that the machine is very rough with the process, just like the farmer is as he tends to milk her like a cow. Cathyl then reminisces that "he" was far more gentle when milking her. During the Inter-Species Cultural Exchange Exposition, Cathyl and Merino attended the event as representatives for the Liminals already working in human society. There, they hosted a booth called "Ms. Cow and Ms. Sheep's Milking Experience", which involved them teaching eager young men how to milk cows and sheep. Eventually, both Cathyl and Merino were contacted by the Black Lily Advanced Materials Laboratory to work at one of their Liminal exclusive ranches, due to their experience with Japanese farming techniques. There, they were surprised to find out that the new-hire that was going to work with them was none other than Kimihito. They proceeded to explain the situation to him, as well informing him that the ranch was staffed exclusively by female Minotaurs, Pans, and Barometz, and introduced him to his new work. Later, while the Minotaur women were being milked by machines, Cathyl ordered Kimihito to store the milk. She became angry and embarrassed after Kimihito asked her why she was abstaining, but quickly followed him into a storage room. There Cathyl shyly told him she wanted him to milk her by hand, as when he did it the last time, it was far more pleasurable than using a machine. When Kimihito initially refused, Cathyl ordered him to do so, even threatening to put in a complaint with his president. Afterwards, she quietly thanked him, but quickly became angry again when he asked her about it and left, but not before ordering Kimihito not to mention this to anyone. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. Cathyl comes from "Cattle". External links * Cathyl Daily Life With A Monster Girl Wiki Notes & Trivia * Due to her bovine nature she produces enough milk that she has to be milked. Though she can't do this herself. * Her cow print bikini is similar to those worn by the majority of the female Minotaurs in the manga "12 Beast", also made by Okayado. * Being milked by hand is very sexually stimulating and gratifying for female Minotaurs of Cathyl's type. ** Instead of moaning, she moos when aroused. * She is in a relationship with the owner of the farm, though she temporarily ended it when she thought he was cheating on her with other women. ** These "women" were actually the names of the farm's livestock. * With a Q-cup, Cathyl has the biggest bust of all the cast in the series; just one of her breasts is roughly the size of Kimihito's entire torso and nearly as heavy. ** With a height of 231 cm (making her 7'7"), Cathyl is also the naturally tallest character in the series, outside of Suu, Kii, and Nega-Suu's giant forms. * In real life, cows can only lactate after their first pregnancy. The Secrets page of the manga specifically states that this is not the case with Minotaurs (Cathyl does, however, appear to be sexually mature enough to produce milk though). * Cathyl reveals that, unlike most species, minotaurs do not share the same kind of diet as the animal they resemble: whereas cows are strictly herbivorous, minotaurs are omnivorous and are in-fact stated to love meat. Category:Characters